The present invention relates generally to quick-release hubs of the lever arm type, and more particularly, to a protective attachment for maintaining the lever arm in the locked position.
Today, most 10-speed bicycles are equipped with quick-release hub assemblies to permit rapid removal of the front and rear wheels. Either wheel, but commonly only the front wheel, is often removed from the bicycle during longterm storage, or to conserve space, when the bicycle is being transported. In addition, to reduce the likelihood of theft, at least the front wheel of a bicycle having quick-release hubs is typically removed before the bicycle is chained to a bicycle rack. However, there still remains a possibility of having the front or rear wheel stolen, particularly when the chain is not threaded through each wheel as well as the frame. In such a case, a thief need only flip the lever arm of a hub to remove the wheel.
Quick-release hubs are often not tightened properly when they are installed. The hubs can be jarred loose from the bicycle frame on impact with obstructions in the road, e.g., curbs, rocks, etc., causing accidents.